Marcoplier Vs PewTerFly
by SonicE1337
Summary: Can Marco finish a game before Star can answer all her lovely fans comments? Let's find out, shall we...
**A/N: Credits to Exotos135 For being a boss-ass and helping out. Like, a lot.**

Marco and Star sit together in a room, both at the other extreme of the couch. "Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier."

"And this is PewTerFly!"

"And today we're doing a challenge video!" "Now, the challenge consists in that I'll play a rage game while Star answers some comments nearby me."

"Ten to be exact."

"If I finish one level of the rage game before Star gets to reply to her messages, I'll win."

"And if I reply to all the comments before Marco finishes the level, then I'll win."

"Whoever wins will dictate what type of video the loser will do next in their video. Have we been clear? Good."

"Let the challenge begin!" said the duo in unison.

Marco started to play Unfair Mario, wherein he started the first of 10 levels as, who else, Mario. "Okay, what happens if I go to the back of the stage?"

Marco made Mario walk back, and soon enough the floor fell down. "Welp, that didn't work." said Marco as he pressed the space bar to retry.

He then made Mario go forward and jump to a platform, only for it to vanish as the guy realized his mistake and a "watch out" sign appeared where the platform was. "Why are the most obvious traps the most likely to get me?" he complained, pressing the space bar once more.

Marco does the same, only he jumps past the platform and "Not Everything Is What Is Seems" appears. "Thanks for the hint game, I definitely couldn't have used that earlier." one closer look later, he had this to say. "Also, I don't think that's how the sentence goes."

Marco walks forward some more, and a piece of the floor promptly falls in. The guy laughs as he presses the space bar once more. He dodges most of what he went through at first, and when he jumps to a long platform, the instant he sets foot on the first segment, spikes pop up and kill Mario. "Fuck!"

Meanwhile, Star starts with her first two comments.

 ** _"Star, what do you think about the sort of reverse female appearances in television? Pickle and Peanut, Penn Zero, and some other cartoons seem to have more male than female characters, in an age where female characters have gained more prominence."_**

"Being honest, I'm happy that there are plenty dicks in the sea!"

"I can only tolerate vaginas for so long, man."

 ** _"Will you play the Five Nights at Fckboys series? It's crude and very offensive, you would probably like it!"_**

"I don't know when it has become the norm that "draws porn and watches rule 34" equals "likes anything crude and offensive", there are things where even I will draw the line at depicting. I mean, I could give it a try, but I just want to make that clear."

 ** _"*fake hands you some money* Hey, do you know anything about Season 2?"_**

"*fake takes the money and shakes her head* Not in the slightest!"

 ** _"What is your opinion of Jackie in general?"_**

"BOOBS AND ASS!" Star yells at the top of her lungs.

Back with Marco, the guy got on the second segment of the platform and promptly jumped to the ground, which didn't fall. As he rejoiced, he saw he next platform had a sign above reading "Pass These Blocks Underneath". The boy obviously didn't trust the sign, so he jumped onto the platform and then jumped to the next one...which immediately sprouted spikes and killed Mario. "Why didn't I see that coming?" he questioned.

He did everything again, this time avoiding his dumb mistake from last time, and then headed for the point reading "Checkpoint", successfully reaching it and getting the checkpoint. "Oh yeah, Star, I'm halfway to beating your ass in this challenge!"

He then walks forward, and the ground immediately falls, killing Mario as Marco lowers his head in shock. "Why did I fuck myself over there?" pondered the annoyed teenager.

"Because I'm not in the mood to do so myself!" Star shouts in an oblivious tone.

The teenager groans as he presses the space bar again. He dodges the shit and heads to the ground with a moving block, only for the start of he segment to fall off. "Motherfu-!"

Meanwhile, Star answers some more comments.

 ** _"Hey star, why do the marks on your cheeks change according to emotion. And if their always in a heart state, would that mean your in love?"_**

"Well, the shapes on our faces change so we can better show our emotions, that way it's easier to communicate amongst others. And the heart thing is more of a default mode. Like how my mom has diamonds on her cheeks."

 ** _"Of these four people, who was the biggest breasts: You, Janna or Brittney."_**

"Marco, because neither me, beanie brat and sneerleader have breasts of any sort. The most we got is a line in between our chest, and even then, that's just like...how do humans call them? Optical illusions maybe-it's an optical illusion, that's what I'm trying to say."

Back with Marco, the guy gets on the platform before it falls, and then tries to jump over the moving block, only for it to sprout spikes from all sides and kill him. "Oh come on, that's bullshit!" he yells, practically smashing the space bar at this moment.

And then, as Marco continues playing and trying to pass the omni-spike-block, Star answers her 7th and 8th comment.

 ** _"Star! You are trapped in a cave with Tom and there are no means of escape, there is enough food to last you 20 years. But there is also a pit of slow working acid in which you can die, but very slowly. Would you (A) Stay with Tom and live, or (B) Kill yourself with the Acid."_**

"(C) Use my wand to get us out of there."

 ** _"Star, what do you call a book club that's been stuck on the same book for thousands of years?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Church."_**

"Hey comment, what do you call a joke someone doesn't understand?"

.

.

.

This comment."

Just as she got ready to answer some more comments, however, Marco went past the block, went to the flag and completed the level. "Yeah! inhale my dong, enragement princess, I fucking did it! Eat my shit!" Marco yells victoriously, not noticing Star is next to him.

"I can do the former, but I won't do the latter." she answers.

"Anyway, that's what we got for today everybody, see you next time when Star does my suggestion." says Marco with a sly smile.

"Why not tell me what I'm going to do now?" asks the perplexed Star.

The boy grabs the princess's cheeks and gives her a sultry look as he adds, "You honestly think I'm going to tell you what you're going to do next in front of our dear viewers?" and then he turns back to the camera and says, "See you guys next time, bye-bye!"

.

.

.

"I'm going to play WHAT?!" shouts Star at a laughing Marco.


End file.
